Various approaches and configurations can be employed for controlling temperature in an internal combustion engine. Typically, different fluids are circulated through an internal combustion engine to reject heat from various components in order to control temperature. For example, engine coolant (i.e., liquid fluid) may be circulated through an internal combustion engine to control engine temperature in what is referred to as a water-cooled engine. Furthermore, air (i.e., gaseous fluid) may be provided to an internal combustion engine to control engine temperature. For example, air is directed to flow directly over hot parts of an internal combustion engine to cool them in what is referred to as an air-cooled engine.
In one approach, both engine coolant and air are employed in controlling engine temperature. In particular, engine coolant is circulated through a coolant jacket formed in an engine block to reject heat from cylinders during engine operation. Heated engine coolant from the coolant jacket is circulated through an air-to-coolant radiator. A fan is coupled to the air-to-coolant radiator to circulate air across an exterior surface of the air-to-coolant radiator to reject heat from coolant flowing through the air-to-coolant radiator.